


An Omega's Role

by alyseofwonderland (Esyla), Esyla



Series: Speirs/Roe Rare Pair OTP [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Drabble, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/alyseofwonderland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: Eugene Roe takes care of one of his alphas.





	An Omega's Role

**Author's Note:**

> For Tumblr Prompt: what about ron and dick as eugene's alphas?
> 
> I took some liberty and made it my ship more than a three some.

Pack Dynamics in war could be summed up with one word SNAFU. 

The army was trying to put werewolves and men in troops together. They had initially put men in charge of alphas who would then run platoons of mostly werewolves. 

Then came D-Day.

“Why do the humans in charge of this Company keep dying?” Someone asked once. 

“We eat them.”

“Those myths are all lies!”

What it meant in the long run was Roe bent his neck to two men. Dick Winters, who was promoted to Battalion but who had been the pack leader for more than two years and the men would always bend to him, and Ronald Speirs.

Captain Speirs wasn’t like other wolves. He didn’t seem to take comfort in pack bonding. He would scent the other wolves but only when he had to and only with his hands, never his own face like most alphas. It left a divide. 

Back home this would have meant nothing. Roe would have maybe complained a little but it wouldn’t have been his real problem. Here he wasn’t just any other beta. The medic arm band he wore put him firmly in the role of an omega. The special rank given to those who could out rank an alpha when needed. 

Winters came to him as the entered some bombed out town that would provide actual roofs over their heads.

“I need you to talk to Speirs.” It wasn’t an order, not like this was the military or anything. It was an order from an alpha given in the way only Dick Winters could manage. 

“I don’t know the first thing about him,” Roe said with a shake of his head. “Besides the fact that I bend my neck when I see him.” Winters just smiled. 

Roe found himself in the house that command had taken as it’s billet for the next few nights. Lipton laid on a bed looking somewhere between awake and sleep. There was a pile of stuff on an old piano and no sight of Speirs. 

He found his Alpha in the basement of the house, the kitchen, poking through cabinets. 

“Doc, what can I do for you?” Speirs asked as he turned. 

“You are out a bed, sir.” Roe observed aloud. Speirs squinted at him slightly like he thought Eugene might be trying to trick him.

“Sargent Lipton is sick and would benefit from the bed more than I would.” Speirs’ voice was glacial. “I look after my men.”

“Good, then you will come with me without a fuss.” Speirs tilted his head and for one glorious second he looked exactly like a confused puppy, then his face returned to it’s calm natural state. Roe walked out before Speirs could ask where they were going.

Originally Roe had thought he had just lucked out and gotten a room to himself, now he was almost certain that this was Winter’s doing. A room with a larger bed left over from the original owners. Large enough to fit to people. 

When Speirs walked into the room and saw that no one was injured and that there were no papers for him to sign or supplies to be counted he froze.

“What is this Corporal?” 

“If you are going to be the commander of Easy Company you need to be pack, in more than just name.” Eugene explained as he pushed the officer onto the bed. Speirs went with little resistance, thank god for Omega status. 

“I am commanding Easy.” Speirs hissed like Eugene was clearly not paying attention.

“And now I am going to make you a member of this pack before you shatter mentally from lack of connection.” Maybe it was overly much to say that. If he hadn’t been an Omega those words would have never left his mouth. But he had to do something. Speirs was sick, in a way that the others didn’t see but clearly Winters had. Alphas needed packs, they needed omegas and people to care about. Speirs was holding himself apart and it was hurting everyone.

Eugene pulled them both out of their outer jackets and their belts and then laid down nearly on top of Speirs. He brushed his stubbled cheek along Speirs’ own hair covered face and felt the fine friction of skin and hair release scent. 

For six heart beats Speirs held himself tense, contact being made only where Eugene had initiated. Then, finally Ron brought his hands up to Eugene’s side and held him. 

It wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t complete. They were both a bit cold and neither of them was ready to do more than scent and comfort. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep. 

In the morning things were better. Ron, because he was Ron now, looked more rested and the tension in his shoulders was gone. The men stopped giving him such a wide breadth within an hour of the call to move out. 

“Good work, Eugene.” Winters clapped him on the shoulder in acknowledgement. 

Eugene didn’t say that he would have done it anyway. He didn’t say that scenting Ronald Speirs had been the best moment of this war. He didn’t mention that he and Ron had every intention to keep bunking together. He didn’t need to.

Winters smiled at him like he knew a secret, and then brushed a palm against Roe’s neck where the scent of Ron was strongest.

Alphas. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ I take prompts for lots of different ships and fandoms on my Tumblr. ](http://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com)


End file.
